In Love with a Murderer
by AesaDahl
Summary: Kaia Driscol didn't have the greatest life, but she didn't turn out worse for wear she only killed her father and brother. She and her twin have run away and are both now living with a murderer, an old friend of Kaia's. ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET MOTIVATION!


CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

"_Come on, Kaia. I need… to talk to you," the man whispered in the teen's ear. She shivered, not sure if she should go. He gripped her shoulder, making her wince in pain. "Kaia. Come."_

"_I…I don't want to, daddy," she whispered. He smacked her across the face and she hit the tiles. She bit back her scream and forced herself to stand up again. "Please, Daddy, I don't want to do this tonight."_

"_Do I look like I care?" He grabbed her and forced her to go with him. In the bedroom, he sat her on the bed and began to take his pants off, pushing his lips to hers. She didn't respond and tears cascaded down her face. "Just try to enjoy it this time, okay, slut?" Still, she didn't respond. He growled and slapped her again. "Take your shirt off." Her eyes widened, and she shook her head no. "What?"_

"_No." Her voice was firm, and didn't shake. She looked at him preparing herself for the hit. As expected, he swung again. 'I'm done with you hitting me, Daddy. Please, don't haunt me. I'm sorry.' Her blade sunk into his soft flesh._

The girl woke up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm never going to get over that. What a drag," she mumbled glancing at her clock. "Shit. Kara! Get up. I'm not letting you be late for school again."

"Just a little longer, Kaia," the other girl mumbled, rolling over.

"Do you want me to help you with your precious Sasuke?" Kaia growled. Kara jumped up out of her bed and grabbed her twin.

"Really? Do you really mean that?"

"If you let go of me, maybe."

"Okay! That's good enough for me!" Kara skipped away and started to get dressed. Kaia just shook her head and got dressed, slipping on a tight black tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. "You should wear some colour, Kai… It would look good on you."

"Black is a neutral colour. I'll stick with it."

"It makes you look emo."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Wouldn't matter. You still look emo."

"And you look preppy. So get over it." Kaia walked out of their room and over to their roommates room. "Sasori? You awake?" The redhead sat up and looked at over at her.

"Apparently," he said, getting up and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Going to school?"

"Yeah."

"Could you leave your sister there?"

"I could try. Why?" she asked innocently, pulling back a little. Sasori smirked.

"You know why." He kissed her forehead and released her. "Take the bike today."

"What? The bike?"

"Go ahead. You can use it from now on."

"But what about Leader?"

"His idea." Sasori grinned and turned back to his room. Kaia looked at Kara then turned and walked away. She stopped in the kitchen and put some lunch stuff in her bag, then walked out of the house. Kara followed her, and walked towards the car. She glanced at Kaia, and noticed that Kaia was putting on a helmet and getting on the bike.

"K-Kaia? Why are you getting on the bike?" Kara stuttered.

"Get on." Kaia started the bike and revved the engine, hearing the roar with a sick satisfaction. Kara hesitantly got on the bike behind Kaia, wrapping her arms around her twins waist. "Scared much, Kara?"

"Shut up, Kaia. I don't like bikes."

"Then get a licence."

"But I can't afford gas."

"Then get a job." Kaia revved the engine again and pushed the bike forward. Kara screamed. Kaia winced and increased the gas, pushing the bike a little too fast, but not really caring. Kara clung to her twin and buried her face into Kaia's shoulder. "Coward," Kaia mumbled under her breath. They got to the school and Kara jumped off right away, taking off her helmet. "You're shaking."

"You think? You're a crazy driver!" Kara yelled.

"I'm better than you. Go play with your Barbie friends, Kara. I'm going to go find the guys." Kaia walked away from her twin. She saw the hyperactive knuckle head, Naruto, and Lee walking towards the school. She followed them, hoping Lee wouldn't see her. She heard someone run up behind her and wrap their arms around her, stopping her. She looked forward and saw that Lee and Naruto were just getting into the school and groaned. "Hi, Kiba. Could you please let go of me?"

"Awe… why would I do that?" Kiba murmured in her ear, nibbling it gently.

"Because if you don't, I'll break your nose again," she growled. Kiba sighed and backed off.

"Fine…"

"Thank you." She walked into the school, her eyes lidded. Suddenly, she heard a yell that made her cringe. Lee had caught site of her. "Shit!"

"KAIA!" the super active Lee shouted. Kaia began to run, mumbling under her breath.

"Every goddamn morning he has to chase me… God this is annoying…" She stumbled and fell into someone's warm embrace. Her face went red with embarrassment. 'Oh shit.'

"Uhm… Are you okay?" a deep resonating voice asked her. She looked up. A boy with messy red hair and stunning cerulean eyes rimmed with black was holding her up. "Do you have a fever? Your face is quite red." Suddenly she was pulled out of the boys arms by Lee.

"Aha! I finally caught you, Kaia!" he shouted. You winced and looked at him.

"Do you want me to call Ronan?" she asked him quietly. Lee blanched, and then composed himself.

"He can do his worst, my beautiful Kaia. You will go out with me."

"Stalker. No… I might not… You're a sweet guy, Lee, really you are. But, learn to take no for an answer." She turned away and looked back at the red head. "Ehrm… Thanks for catching me, uhh…"

"The names Kankuro!" said a boy standing behind the red head, pushing himself in front of the other.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Gaara," said the red head. "Gaara Sabaku. Kankuro is my brother."

"Thanks! My name is Kaia. You two new here?"

"Yep!" Kankuro interrupted again.

"Again, I wasn't asking you." The boy began to sulk.

"Are you usually like this, Kaia?" Gaara asked her.

"Only when Lee chases me. Where you from?"

"The desert."

"Cool." They heard a squeal, and Kaia dropped her head. "Shit…" A shorter girl with black hair in a whitish dress wrapped her arms around Kaia's waist.

"Hiya, Kaia! How are you today?" the girl squealed.

"Ayesha, get your fucking hands off her," growled a red head.

"Come on, Rowan; just let me hold her for a while!" Ayesha whined.

"Ayesha," a deep voice rumbled

"Oh shit!" Ayesha backed off, holding her hands in front of herself, protecting herself.

"I have warned you many times. Don't touch KAIA!" he yelled.

"Ronan. Chill out, please. We don't want to scare the new guys," Kaia mumbled. Ronan took his place at Kaia's shoulder, towering over her, his arms crossed.

"All I was going to is hug her," he sulked.

"Yeah… Love, your hugs can kill if you want them to." Ronan went beat red, like he always did when Kaia called him 'love' or 'hun'. "Hey, Gaara!" she called to the red head, who was walking away. He stopped and turned his head slightly. "Do you think you'll need some help getting around the school?"

"I… I should be fine."

"You sure? Because if your first class is Social studies, you're going the wrong way." Kankuro started to laugh. Gaara glared at Kaia then punched Kankuro in the gut, causing the older one to hit the floor. Kaia looked at Gaara with renewed interest. "Sorry," she said simply and walked away. She felt a hand grab her arm and stopped, looking at the hand. 'His skin is so pale and cold.' She slid her eyes up his arm, neck and eventually looked him in the eyes. "G-Gaara?" His eyes were ice cold.

"Could you please show me the way to the Social studies class then, Kaia?" he asked, quietly, his voice laced with anger. She nodded hesitantly. Ronan came over and pulled Gaara's hand off of her, earning himself a bruised jaw. Kaia instantly jumped in between them.

"Ronan. Chill. Gaara, don't ever hit any of my friends unless you want a busted cheekbone and possible impotency." Her eyes had acquired a golden, eagle like look to them.

"Uh oh… She's gone gold!" yelled a boy with a high ponytail. "Choji! A little help please!"

"I can't calm her down, Shikamaru!" Choji yelled back. Gaara looked at her, calmly assessing the situation. Just then, Kara, and her two rivals/best friends walked by. Kaia, staying as calm as possible stood still. Then came the fan girl screams.

"OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! IT'S SASUKE!" all three of them screamed.

"Kara. Sakura. Ino. Shut the fuck up!" Kaia growled. Ino looked over at Kaia and was about to say something, but saw Ronan standing at Kaia's shoulder, glaring at her. Sakura looked away, obviously wanting to say something. Kara walked up to her twin.

"I thought you were going to help me, Kaia," she whispered fiercely.

"I said maybe. If you anger much more, then I won't."

"No! You have to help me!" Kara pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything. Excuse me. I have to show one of the new guys around."

"What? New _guys_? That's not like you. What if Saso--"

"Shut it." Kara walked away. "Gaara! Are you coming?"

"Yes." Kaia glanced at him, then nodded and turned away. She waved to her group and a few more people fell into step with her and Gaara.

"Hey, uh, Kaia… can I ask you something?" her blonde knuckleheaded friend asked.

"What?"

"Well… Kara said something about you dating a gang member named Sasori… Is that true?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "She said that's why you won't date Lee."

"That girl needs to keep her mouth shut," Kaia murmured. She sighed.

"So… is it true?"

"No."

"Then why won't you date Lee?"

"Because he isn't truly interested in me. As soon as he sees that pretty girl just ahead of us, he'll forget about me." Naruto looked up.

"Huh? Who's she?"

"Tyra… She's a friend of a friend of mine."

"She's really pretty."

"Yeah…" Kaia walked past the girl, with no recognition. Tyra laughed and ran over to Kaia.

"Kaia! Hey, how's it going?"

"Hey Tyra."

"Hey, do you know where the social studies class is?" Tyra asked. Kaia glanced at her. 'She doesn't normally act like such a ditz… what's going on?' Tyra looked at her, and dropped the visage for a moment, and then brought it back to life. Kaia grinned slightly then nodded.

"Yeah, follow me." Kaia continued walking, Gaara on one side, Tyra on the other. They walked into the room.

"What a surprise… you're actually early, Kaia," their teacher murmured.

"Don't except it to happen too often, Asuma-sensei," Kaia replied. Asuma smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't." He looked at Gaara and Tyra. "Oh? Two new students?"

"Yeah." Kaia walked to her desk and sat down, staring at the ceiling, fiddling with a pencil. 'Gaara looks like Sasori… kind of… same red hair and same style. Damn. This isn't good. He…He's closer to my age. He… shit what a drag.'

"Hey! Kaia!" Tyra yelled. Kaia looked at Tyra. Tyra took the seat in front of Kaia. "How are Sasori and Deidara doing?" she murmured.

"Good. Deidara misses you," Kaia answered quietly. Tyra blushed slightly and grinned.

"That's good." Tyra noticed Kaia glance at Gaara. "He's cute, isn't he?" Kaia nodded.

"Gaara," Kaia said. He looked at her. She nodded her head at the desk next to her. "You can sit there if you want." He looked confused for a second then nodded and hesitantly walked over to the desk, gingerly sitting down. Kaia noticed and glanced at Tyra. Tyra glanced back and nodded. Slowly students began to filter into the class. They all stared at Gaara and Tyra, noticing that they were sitting around Kaia. Asuma had left the room to do some photocopying.

"That's weird." "I wonder if they're part of that gang Kara was talking about." "Damn, he's hot." Other things were said, but the three of them stayed silent. Tenten and Ino walked over to Kaia.

"Hey Kaia!" Tenten said, grinning and glancing first at Ino then Gaara.

"Tenten," Kaia replied looking at the girl.

"Kara said something about you dating a gang member… Is it true?"

"No."

"No? But apparently you two are all over each other, like, all the time!" Ino said.

"Did my beloved twin tell you that?" Kaia asked bitterly.

"Well, yeah."

"We only live with him. He's an old friend of mine that helped me out when I… was going through some tough times. Kara should realize that I owe him a lot and so does she."

"I don't owe that freak anything," Kara snapped.

"Then are you planning on moving out? He pays for you. Sasori bought you a completely new wardrobe on a whim when he decided he was feeling nice. You don't have to pay for anything. He pays for everything. You owe everything you have right now to him."

"Well if you didn't decide to run away from home after daddy died, we wouldn't be here!" Kara yelled. Kaia narrowed her eyes. Nobody had known that she and Kara had run away. She had planned to keep it that way.

"You don't even know why I decided to leave and YOU decided to follow me, brat. You can still go home. I won't stop you. I'll probably help you pack." Kaia had stayed seated, looking calmly at her sister. Kara glared at Kaia.

"You bitch! You always had daddy's and Jared's attention! You couldn't take that daddy was dead so you left! We're twins! We know everything about the other! You're just a selfish bitch!" Kara yelled. Kaia stood up, her eyes closed, her hands clenched.

"You don't know anything about me, Kara. We're only sisters through blood. Otherwise, I have no family except Sasori," Kaia murmured brokenly. She walked out of the class, brushing past Asuma, completely ignoring him. Asuma looked at Kaia's retreating back, and walked into the class room just in time to see Tyra backhand Kara and Gaara leave, following Kaia.

"Kara! Don't ever bring that up, got it?" Tyra growled.

"Bring what up? What are you talking about?" Kara yelled.

"The reason why she left. It's none of you business, brat."

"She's my sis—"

"She obviously doesn't agree with that." Tyra looked at Asuma and shrugged. "What? It's a bad idea to piss me off. Sorry, Asuma-sensei." Asuma sighed and shook his head. It wasn't the first time that Kaia had walked out of class because of Kara.

"I'll talk to you after class, Tyra," Asuma said. Tyra nodded and took her seat again.


End file.
